


Love Love Love

by merelyafigment, visionofblue (merelyafigment)



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/merelyafigment, https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/visionofblue
Summary: Miguel Alvarez and Ryan O'Reily multitask, discussing love in Oz while engaging in some loving in Oz. (Written for a Hardtime100 Challenge.)
Relationships: Miguel Alvarez/Ryan O'Reily
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Love Love Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hardtime100 community (on DW/LJ) Challenge #280 - Words of Love.
> 
> Prompts:  
> 1\. Love conquers all? Never has, never will.  
> 2\. Together there's nothing we can't do.  
> 3\. The only thing that matters is you and me.

"Bullshit. Love conquers all? Never has, never will." 

"Real weird time to fucking break up with me, mi corazon." Muttered against the delicate skin of Miguel's temple. 

Laughter, the low vibration against Ryan's throat. Hands wrapped around him, hip and cock. 

The timing made no fucking sense -- with the arch of Miguel's body into his, greedy hands and mouths chasing and tasting every vulnerable spot. 

"Not what I meant." Swore he could feel Miguel’s smile against his shoulder, followed by the scrape of teeth. Or maybe he could hear it, in Miguel’s breathless mumble. 

Hands steady, no shake to their strokes. Ever. Never backing off, always moving closer. 

"Then what the hell did you-- _fuck, yes, just_ \--" Ryan's words tripped away unsteadily again, stolen by Miguel's grip on him, conversation tangled in touch. 

Still needed to know. Needed-- the taste of Miguel's sweat, the feel of him slipping under Ryan's palm. Closer. Faster. Rougher. (Always.) 

"Ain't love that'll save our asses." 

Pulled back enough to see darkened eyes on him, steady as the fingertips pressing bruises into his skin, both revealing all the need in Miguel. 

Revealing-- it was out. The whispers about them. Bruises wouldn't matter anymore. 

That. 

That's what Ryan had said to make Miguel say that shit -- that it didn't matter, Ryan’s fucking love was what mattered. 

"Ain't the love-- it's us. We'll fucking deal with it. Together? There's nothing we can't do." Unwavering like Miguel’s eyes. 

Love, by any other name or however the fuck that went. Miguel shuddering, mouthing promises against Ryan’s skin-- or maybe it was Ryan shuddering right into the strength and heat of him. 

Love, Miguel meant it without saying it. 

Ryan held him there, eye to eye. "The only thing that matters is you and me."

“Exactly.” Last rasping word of agreement, before they shut the fuck up.

***  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from a song by The Mountain Goats, because titles are hard, okay? Especially when it comes to drabble-y type things.


End file.
